Computing devices, including personal and mobile devices, may be used to read books and other textual content, and to listen to audio books and other aural content. The content consumed on such computing devices, whether in visual or audio format, may be electronic representations of content with a corresponding physical representation, such as a printed book, magazine, newspaper, or the like. In one application, various computing devices associated with a user or a user account have access to different representations of the content provided by content providing entities. For example, a user may be associated with a wireless computing device corresponding to an electronic book reader (“ebook reader”) that has obtained a digital representation of content (e.g., a digital publication that can be presented on an ebook reader) via a communication network (e.g., a wireless communication network). The same user may also be associated with a personal computing device that has obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., a copy of the digital publication that can be presented on a display associated with the ebook reader) via the same or a different communication network. In addition, the user may be associated with a digital audio player that has also obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., an audio book that can be audibly presented via headphones/speakers) from the same or a different communication network. Still further, the user may also be associated with a physical representation of the same content (e.g., a printed book).
Depending on the capabilities and functionality associated with each respective device and the specific nature of the content, a user accesses content via a presentation interface provided, or otherwise associated, with a specific device (e.g., a display on a wireless ebook reader device). In some devices, the user can provide, or associate, additional information with the content, such as annotations, bookmarks, excerpts, etc., during the presentation of the content on a specific device. However, the state/progress of the presentation of the specific representation of the content at any one of the specific devices, as well as any additional information provided by the user during the presentation, is not readily provided to the user while consuming a copy of the content in non-electronic format (e.g., a physical book).